It's Only You I See
by cottrox
Summary: Larry Stylinson. Harry and Zayn are acting like newlyweds... and Louis gets jealous. R&R? x


Louis looked over at the two for the 100th time that night. It was pissing him off.

Okay, so, he had no right to be, and he knew he needed to get over it, but honestly? It was like torture watching the person you love be intimate with someone else.

Harry and Zayn were currently sitting next to each other on the couch, Harry constantly leaning over to whisper into Zayns ear. And Louis knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't stop the tiny voice in his head from telling him 'they're laughing at how pathetic you are, all by your lonesome.'

And he really did feel like that. A while ago now Liam and Niall had admitted their feelings for each other, and were constantly together, cuddling and kissing and groping, almost to the point where it actually made Louis feel a bit uncomfortable. And he was as gay as the sky was blue.

He didn't know where they were right now, probably in Liam's room watching something, but right now, Louis was stuck with these two while he ate his dinner at the table. He watched, like the stalker he is, as Zayn placed his arm around Harry, Harry turning his head to him with a big grin.

Dammit, Louis wished Harry would look at him like that, it's been ages. He looked down at his food, losing his appetite and dumping the remains in the bin. With one last look at the two lovebirds, he stalked up to his room for an early night, wanting this day to be over as soon as possible.

.-.-.-

There was a knock on his door the next morning, and Louis, slowly waking up from his slumber, glanced at the clock; 6:45. Fuck.

"Louis, you better hurry mate, we have to leave in half an hour," it was Liam, and Louis faintly heard his footsteps trod off down the hall. Great, another day of putting up with the two newlyweds. He couldn't wait.

He slowly got dressed, even though he was on a time limit, he felt like he wanted to make everyone else's day as bad as he felt. Selfish, but he couldn't care less in his tired, grumpy state. He stumbled down the hall into the kitchen, immediately recognising Nialls happiness about breakfast, inhaling all that he could before their departure to Sweden.

And just as he suspected, Harry and Zayn were sitting together, chatting away like there was no one else around them. Harry didn't even look up to give Louis a good morning smile, and Louis ached for it, he needed it. But it never came.

They were rushed out the door, people chatting all around him, loading things and checking off lists. Louis tried to drown them out, not wanting to interact with anyone today, ignoring Harry and Zayn as much as he could.

They arrived in Sweden around 12:35, being exited out of the airport swiftly and smoothly, which Louis could appreciate, not wanting to deal with fans at the moment. Their hotel was nice, spacious, and Louis quickly dumped his stuff and declared he wanted to go for a walk, ignoring all protests from their management.

Louis was 10 metres out of the hotel when he heard Zayn call his name from behind.

"Louis, hey! Wait up man!"

Louis stopped, wanting to turn around and yell at Zayn for taking Harry away from him.

"Where are you going, I'll come with,"

Louis glared at him. "No, I'm fine thanks, I just need some time alone."

"Mate, you've been by yourself for days now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you care?" Louis snapped, his gaze turning hard. "Just go back to Harry, I'm sure he misses you,"

"What?" Zayn asked, confused, but before he could continue, Louis turned around and stormed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

.-.-.-

He returned much later, walking into the hotel to face a not too impressed Liam, scolding him like a mother and storming off into the kitchen to help a now frantic Niall.

Louis went into the lounge room, turning on the TV to some weird documentary about bumblebees. Exhilarating. He heard Harry and Zayn come down the stairs, probably finished off a quick jerk off session. The thought alone made Louis choke on a sob. Expecting the worst, Louis made to get up and escape to his room, but only Harry came into the lounge room, not Zayn. Louis watched with interest; _this was a change._

Harry didn't sit next to him, but rather opposite, so he had full view of Louis, and Louis watched from the other side of the room, as a big grin stretched out over Harry's face.

Louis was torn between punching him and crying. _Really? He came in here to gloat? Why was Harry being such a dick? Why couldn't he leave me alone…_ Louis glared at him, but the smile didn't wash off Harry's face.

Louis was so thankful when Niall called out, "Dinner's ready!" he jumped up off the couch like it was on fire, almost running out of the room. Hopefully Harry will assume he's just hungry.

Dinner was awkward. Liam tried keeping the conversation up since Niall was too busy eating. Harry was still smiling at Louis, Zayn looked scared, fidgeting under Louis's intense, harsh look.

"So, are you guys excited about tomorrow? First day of recording and all," Liam pipped up, hoping to get the ball rolling.

Harry didn't say anything, just nodding, and continued eating, not taking his eyes off Louis. Zayn 'hmm'd, Nialls shouted out a 'Woo!', and Louis spoke, "Yeah, it will be a nice change, seeing the fans again tomorrow, maybe go to a club later for celebration," he looked at Harry.

Harry's smile faltered at bit before reframing, and he replied nonchalantly, "Nah, I think we should just come back to the hotel, have or own party,"

"Well, I'm cool with whatever," Niall spoke around his mouthful of food. Liam gave him a quick kiss and told him about his eating manners. Niall grinned at him, showing food.

Louis looked at Zayn, watched as he collected the plates and announced he would be doing the dishes. Liam and Niall left the room, hand in hand upstairs. And then it was him and Harry. Harry stood up, giving Louis a smirk,

"I'm gonna go and see if Zayn needs any… _help._"

Louis frowned, going to stand up as well. "Whatever, I'm going to bed,"

"Why? It's, like, only 8:30,"

Louis laughed bitterly, "Well, I haven't had the best day,"

And if he had turned around when stepping up the stairs, he would have seen a glimpse of victory flash over Harry's eyes.

.-.-.-

The next day was one of the worst in Louis's recollection. It was tiring, working again, finding new tunes and lyrics, seeing what worked and what didn't. Harry and Zayn were back to normal, snuggling and whispering.

The day went by so slowly, making Louis feel like someone was messing with him, making him suffer. The only thing about today he was looking forward too was getting smashed, turning his mind to mush, helping him to forget pain he was feeling in his chest. But there were so many interruptions, commitments he had to do, tasks he had little to no interest in.

And then finally, finally it was later, and he could have no care in the world. They went home, tired, and Louis was the first to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself three shots already.

"Wow mate, take it easy, we still have some jobs we have to do tomorrow," Liam advised, stepping into the kitchen.

"Don' tell me wha ta do," Louis slurred, pointing a finger at him. He burped, going to sit down on one of the stools. Liam sighed, coming over to the Doncaster boy.

"Alright, enough of this, what is going on with you?" he demanded lightly, placing a hand on Louis's shoulder.

And Louis, tired of holding it in anymore, said "Harry and Zayn are fucking and I feel like I'm dying inside every second of everyday because I wish that was me and Harry instead,"

Liam looked shocked, turning into confusion, "Harry and Zayn," he asked incredulous, "What on Earth are you going on about?"

Louis groaned, not wanting to think about it anymore. "Harry and Zayn are having sex and I want to die."

Liam was shaking his head, squeezing Louis reassuringly, "No, Louis, they're-" but he was interrupted by Niall and Zayn coming in, Niall pulling him up to dance to Mambo no. 5, while Zayn went searching in the cupboards. Niall pulled Louis into the lounge room, and he noticed the couches had been pushed up against the wall to create more dance space, and Harry was currently in the middle of the room, the sway of his hips making Louis feel hot.

They danced for a while, to the point where Niall and Liam where practically dry humping each other. It wasn't a pretty sight. At some time in the night, Zayn declared they play truth or dare, pulling out the bottle he got from the cupboard earlier.

"Okay, everyone, form a circle, -no Niall, that's not a circle-, we're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Harry and Liam cheered, while Louis didn't like where this was going.

"Okay, I'm gonna go first," Zayn said, placing the bottle on the ground and spinning it, not very well in his drunken state. It landed on Niall, and Zayn grinned at him.

"Alright Niall, truth or dare?" Zayn asked him, a smile playing at his lips.

Niall thought it over. "Dare."

Zayn pumped his fist, "Okay, I want you, to order the best, most expensive meal on the room service menu,"

Niall stared at him. "That's all you got?" he asked, standing up to walk over to the phone.

"No, no," Zayn continued, "Just wait."

Niall ordered his food, and while they waited they played a few more turns, Liam being dared to hold a spoon for the rest of the night, Zayn admitting he did use to sing along to the Barbie song when his sisters played it, and Louis had to rip up one of his favourite striped shirts. Niall's food finally arrived, and Niall thanked the waiter and brought it over to the others.

"Now what?" he asked, admiring the dish with longing.

"Give it here," Zayn ordered, taking the plate from Niall, and bringing him and the dish over to the kitchen. Niall watched in horror at what his friend was about to do.

"Zayn, no, no what-"

Zayn laughed morbidly, using his foot to open the lid of the bin. "Oh yeah, now you have to watch as I dump this delicious, beautifully smelling meal in the bin, and my dare also includes no more room service for the night," he grinned.

Niall's eyes went wide, "No, no, this can't be happening, no," he muttered, "No, I can't look!"

"Harry, get in here so Niall watches this!"

A second later Harry appeared, holding back Nialls arms and Louis joined him, making sure Niall kept his eyes open. Liam refused to help, not liking what they were putting his little Nialler through. When the horror movie ended, Niall was almost shaking, and ran straight into Liam's arms to wail words of regret.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," Liam spoke up, reaching for the bottle and giving it a turn. It landed on Zayn, and Liam smiled. "Okay, Zayn, what'll it be?"

Zayn smiled, "Uhh, I choose… dare!"

Liam nodded, pretending to think it over, "Okay… I dare you… to kiss… Harry!"

And Louis's head snapped up so fast he almost felt dizzy. _No, what? Why? Why did this have to happen?_

"And for 1 whole minute!" Liam added.

_No no no no…_ Louis didn't like this, watching as Zayn made his way over to where Harry was, placing a hand on his neck, the other on his cheek. _Oh God… this was a nightmare… _he could feel his heart breaking, his mind going crazy.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the noise. But it didn't come from Louis; it came from Harry.

"Zayn, I think we got him," Harry said, smiling, giving Zayn a pat on the shoulder as he turned to face Louis, the most beautiful smile on his face. Louis's breath caught in his throat, and when Harry walked over and stopped right in front of him, he moved wordlessly as Harry took his hand and led him out onto the pier.

"Harry, what, what's-"

"I love you."

And… wait, _what? _Louis looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Harry was still smiling, both his hands had made their way up to Louis's neck now, his body so close Louis wondered how he missed the movement.

"Harry wha-"

"I. Love. You." And then he kissed him.

And anything else said that night wasn't worth writing down.

.-.-.-

"So, the plan worked then?"

Niall was asleep on Liam's shoulder, while Zayn was sitting on the ground still playing with the bottle. He looked up and smiled widely.

"I hope so, unless Louis's already killed Harry and buried the body,"

"Well, watch out then, cause you're probably next."


End file.
